Your Kiss
by skyforge
Summary: It wasn't really anything at all, Naruto just felt the sickening need to kiss Sasuke. NaruSasu PWP, lemon, NC-17, smut starring Sasuke- the Ultimate Uke


There wasn't really any reason to it; Naruto had just felt a sickening need to kiss Sasuke.

He had walked into the other boy's home and found his raven-haired best friend walking around the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. Naruto smiled for a second, catching his attention before his smile turned more into a suggestive grin as he started to walk forward. He felt like his luck had come in, Sasuke was obviously mellowed out from just being in the bath and the absence of clothing gave the taller boy a better view of his lover.

Sasuke had a stick of pocky poking out between his lips and a box in his hand. He had obviously been grabbing snacks and heading back up to his bedroom to watch a film or maybe even go train for a few more hours.

Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Sasuke. His hair was sticking to his neck and his face. Water ran down the silken strands sliding down his cheeks and dripping down onto his neck. Naruto wanted to trace the water with his tongue as it ran a path down before hitting the line of elastic at the top of Sasuke's underwear.

The thick eyelashes that blinked over the top of coal black eyes were also wet with the shower water Sasuke had obviously been sitting in. The tiny drops of water clumped the thin black lashes together looking like tiny stars as the light hit them.

His chest was completely pale apart from one tiny bruise, a small hickey Naruto had created to claim his property. It had been just below the neckline of Sasuke's jounin shirts, so only Naruto and Naruto alone could see it.

Sasuke hadn't been oblivious to the lust in Naruto's eyes as he walked up to him. When he looked up in those cerulean blue eyes it was all he could see. Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was wanting after as he padded his way into the kitchen.

"Sasuke," came the breathy greeting. There was no time to reply before the taller boy came closer. Slowly, Naruto opened his mouth moving forward until his lips were close to Sasuke's. He bit off the stick of pocky while Sasuke stood there frozen to the spot as he watched Naruto's face. He chewed quickly swallowing and smirking at the smaller boy before bringing a hand up to thread into the wet strands of black hair, holding Sasuke in place before he smashed their lips together. Sasuke gasped, the end of the pocky fell out of his mouth and down onto the floor as Naruto moved away from him a little. The blonde smiled at Sasuke. It was his usual cheeky smile, the one that gave Sasuke butterflies in his stomach when given in combination with the longing look in those crystal blue eyes.

He stared in Sasuke's eyes for a few seconds, trying to decode whatever was in the coal depths while his arms snaked around the other's middle.

Naruto launched himself forward again. His lips crashed into the plump pink pair before him creating the pressure he had been looking for. They were soft yet firm as Sasuke kissed Naruto back with just as much force the latter boy has started the kiss with. Mouths opened and tongues touched causing a groan to fall from someone's lips only to be swallowed by the other. Somewhere in the middle of all this the pocky box fell from Sasuke's hand onto the floor allowing several sticks to come loose and break. Naruto was the one who pulled away first with a hand on the base of Sasuke's neck and the other on his hip.

"Sasuke, I wanna do it," Naruto whispered as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's breath on his ear. It was warm compared to the hands that had suddenly pressed themselves against his chest and hip. The black haired boy's mouth fell open as he felt a tongue on the shell of his ear. The tip of the pink tongue tickled as it ran along his ear before Naruto dipped his head latching onto the creamy pale neck that had been presented to him. Sasuke groaned at the feel of teeth on his neck his hands moved from his sides, hovering in mid-air as Sasuke tried decide where to put them.

"Naruto," he moaned as he felt the other sucking on the same spot he has bitten down on. His tongue now licked over the spot, sucking and biting until the contact caused Sasuke to groan out loud once again.

His hand came up to tangle with the soft messy blond locks of Naruto's hair. Sasuke pulled the other boy's head up, deciding he wanted to feel the lips on his own instead.

Sasuke began moving himself and Naruto backward to give himself some support. He felt one of Naruto's hands move down his body to palm his dick through his clothes. He was already starting to get hard from the contact of Naruto sucking on his neck as well as his words. As soon as his back hit the wall, Sasuke's left leg came up to wrap around Naruto. The back haired boy suddenly couldn't stand the fact that Naruto had more clothes than him. He pulled away, much to the kitsune's annoyance, and pulled his lover's obnoxious orange jacket and his undershirt over his head. Sasuke's hands wandered down the sculpted chest before moving up Naruto's back.

Sasuke gasped in surprise as he felt a hand reach into his boxers and grab onto his erection. He felt his face heat up as the only piece of clothing he had on was yanked down his legs. The boxers dropped soundlessly to the floor and Sasuke stepped out of them quickly pulling himself away from Naruto in order to unbuckle his pants and push them down to his ankles. Naruto stepped out of them and kicked them away quickly as he felt Sasuke's hand start to wander across his abdomen before teasingly running along the elastic of his boxers.

The taller boy let out a moan as he felt Sasuke's hand dipping below the elastic boundary to brush slowly along the sensitive flesh that hardened under his fingers. Naruto pressed Sasuke further into the wall causing flesh on flesh contact as his own chest pressed flush against Sasuke. Each boy could feel every ripple of muscle and every shudder from the other which caused Sasuke to pull harshly on the hair at the base of Naruto's neck. The younger male growled in retaliation before his open mouth was met by Sasuke's.

Naruto realized that they had no lube or condoms as Sasuke's hands began to grope at his ass. Naruto was going to say something, until Sasuke groaned low in his throat grinding himself up against Naruto as his dick came into contact with the taller boy's. There was only the thin layer of fabric from Naruto's boxers stopping them from completely touching and Sasuke was quick to pull it down so Naruto's cock stood to full glory against his belly.

"Sasuke, we haven't got any lube," Naruto panted as he felt Sasuke's hand around him. His hips jerked up unintentionally as the raven began pumping his cock.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he lifted Naruto's fingers from his side and pulled them into his mouth using coaxing from his tongue. Sasuke sucked on the three of Naruto's fingers in his mouth. He held onto Naruto's wrist with one hand while the other was on Naruto stroking him and making the fox pout at the feeling as well as the sight of Sasuke.

When the black haired boy felt the fingers were sufficiently wet, he released them from his mouth, guiding them to his entrance and looking up at Naruto with a hungry look that just screamed for Naruto to hurry up.

As the first finger was inserted, Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut and a groan escaped his lips. Naruto's eyes didn't leave Sasuke's face as he added the second finger into the mix. This time Sasuke instead connected their lips. His eyes had shot open at the feeling of the second finger scissoring his entrance along with the first but he didn't feel too much pain. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe they did this too often and that was the reason he felt nothing.

Sasuke only felt a slight sting at the third finger. He wanted to wrap his legs around Naruto really badly. He wanted the other boy to support him by pressing him tightly into the wall while pounding into his ass at the same time. The thought alone made Sasuke groan.

As usual Naruto could hear what Sasuke wanted from the look in his eyes. His fingers left Sasuke's entrance so that both could be positioned on his ass one on each cheek spreading him wide. Sasuke groaned at the empty feeling in his hole but gasped in surprise as he felt Naruto slide him up higher on the wall.

Sasuke's legs came up immediately wrapping around Naruto's hips tightly so his ankles linked behind his powerful lover's back. His arms threw themselves tightly around Naruto's neck holding him steady as the other boy released his ass in favor of positioning his cock for it to more easily enter Sasuke.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently. To Sasuke the tone didn't sound as gentle; his voice was rough and husky signaling to him that Naruto wanted to be inside him right then.

The smaller boy showed he was ready by reaching a hand down to grip at Naruto to line him up so the other could lower into Sasuke with more ease. It didn't take long for Naruto to be fully seated within Sasuke and groaning at the hot tight feeling wrapped around his dick that was his boyfriend.

This was far from their first time and Sasuke could tell you this by the lack of blinding pain. There was a dull ache but nothing he couldn't handle as he panted waiting for Naruto to look into his eyes and decide to move.

The moment came quickly and Naruto was moving in and out of Sasuke slowly at first but increasing speed as Sasuke started to grind down to meet his thrusts. The black haired boy squeezed Naruto's hips between his thighs gritting his teeth at the blinding pleasure he was feeling. The wall against Sasuke's back was cold however Naruto's chest was hot and sweaty against Sasuke's front, causing a difference in feelings in Sasuke. The smaller boy was sliding up and down the wall with the power behind Naruto's thrusts giving him shivers as he was pressed up against the colder part of the walls.

Sasuke closed his eyes. His head was resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck as he panted next to the taller ones ear. He knew Naruto liked to hear him during sex so it had become a habit of Sasuke's to pant and make small noises if he heard sounds from Naruto. His arms gripped hard onto Naruto's back blunt fingernails scratched paths down the rippling muscle as Sasuke felt himself getting closer to his end.

The smaller boy felt a hand wrap around his own cock and groaned as he felt Naruto start to pump him in time with his thrusts. Sasuke's hands made their way back up to grip at the muscles on Naruto's back. He felt them move under his hands as Naruto grunted. Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto's shoulder as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming.

" _S-Sasuke_ _ _,__ _"_ _Naruto_ groaned and soon released inside of Sasuke. Naruto tried to keep thrusting inside Sasuke but stopped with a shudder as he felt Sasuke's walls tighten around him. Sasuke's teeth bit deep into Naruto's skin as he tried to supress his scream while his trimmed fingernails left half crescent shapes across the back he admired so much.

Naruto didn't put Sasuke down until their breaths had both returned to normal. The two looked at each other and Naruto smiled.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke," He said with a small laugh as he ruffled his messed up hair with one hands. He was quick to pick up some tissue off the kitchen counter to wipe the mess Sasuke had made off both of their stomachs. All the time Naruto looked down grumpily. Only when Naruto dumped the tissues in the bin did he grab the blond by the wrist to make him stay still.

"Stop fucking around," Sasuke murmured as he looked up at Naruto. He let go of the other boy's wrist but stood right in front of him, holding the sky blue gaze as if his life depended on it.

Naruto's cheeks lit up in embarrassment but Sasuke just pouted and took him by the hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the younger began dragging him upstairs and into his clean, fresh smelling room. Naruto could tell that Sasuke had just cleaned up their house that morning.

"I'm tired now," was all Sasuke announced as he flopped down on his bed dragging Naruto with him.

"We can train later. I feel sweaty." After he had finished speaking, Sasuke curled up at his love's side. He held onto one hand and tangled his legs in with the set of longer ones.

Neither cared about getting under the covers or the fact that they were naked in the empty house, Sasuke was already asleep anyway. Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke's head brushing his now dry fringe out of his face.

"Sasuke, I love you," he breathed onto the boy's forehead.

"Love you too," a half awake Sasuke replied as he snuggled closer to Naruto. The brunette was then able to drift off with a smile on his face.

 **owari**

-o-

 _what the fuck_

 **how do you write smut**

Haha sorry if this sucked, I am currently on a plane to Florida to see my mom's parents, and cousins, and uncles, and aunts, and nieces, and nephwews, and _shit_

They don't speak English very well, and I can't understand Korean.

 _Kill me before I die_

 _[ I also love how my first story on this account is a PWP]_

Please review!


End file.
